impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Spirit
Generel Boss and Battleground Information The Ancient Spirit is the 9th Boss Encounter. He will be only available on Easy Difficulty and above. On Easy and Moderate he is the final Boss.Ancient shares some properties with the Shadow Boss: * Eternal life: He can only be killed during weakend state. *Resilient Armour V: Reduces all magical damage inflicted by 80% and all physical damage by 60% *The Ancient will also come back to life on Moderate+ Difficulty in his Melee Form. Forst Spirits: The Ancient Spirit will continually spawn a number of treants to add him. Will increase the spawn rate a lot after two minutes or when entering Melee Form (whatever comes first). Ranged Ancient Spirit E+ 'Abilities' 'Resilient Armour V' The Ancient Spirit reduces all incoming magic damage by 85% and all physical damage by 60%. Values reduced to zero % for Weakendstate 'Ancient Nova' Sends out a deadly star patterned nova that kills anything in its path.If you look closer, you will discover that the nova rays are led by owls that move away from the Ancient Spirit in a straight line with extanding distance between the single Rays, thus creating safety zones for distant players. Ancient nova will, however will merely be cast at 360° degrees around the Boss if he is currently in the middle circle of power. Otherwise it will hit for around 270° degrees around him in one of the four exterier circles of power in each wind direction, making the area directly behind him a safe place.Ancient Nova can occur twice in between 12 seconds, thus while your D is still on cd from a former Ancient Nova. Note: The Ancient Spirit will always release a 360° degree Nova at the start of the fight.Thus you will get hit if you keep staying in the starting position. 'Hidden Nova' Creates a ray of green Death that quickly starts rotating clockwise or counter clockwise forming a 360° circle of around 500 units around Ancient. However Hidden Nova will reveal it's starting position 1- 2 seconds before being cast.Furhtermore it will always start at the ends of an imaginary X drawn around Ancient thus always at either NW/NE/SW/SE wind direction. This spell gets really tricky if Ancient teleports right before or during Hidden Nova is being cast since its bond to the Ancient spirit and will travel with him. 'SBurst' The Ancient Spirit's nuke ability. Sends out multiple consecutive modified attack projectiles that hit random nearby players for 750 damage and stun them for 1 second. 'Teleport and Chain Teleport' Ancient Spirit's way of changing it's position. A random circle of power begins to glow. After 1-2 Seconds he will teleport into that circle dealing letal explosion damage to all nearby players (~300 units aoe). The Boss can also chain teleport, to each of the four circles of power he is currently not staying in. Teleport will happen in quick succesion however the circle of powers will start to glow in succesion too indicating the teleporting order.The last teleport appears to be delayed by one second. 'Spirit Force' Releases a Green Owl from the Boss that slowly travels towards a random player with moderate starting movement speed. After 5 seconds it's flight speed is greatly icnreased.If it collides anything hostile it explodes for letal damage in about 300 AOE not before removing all buffs,except paladins blessing of protection (W,(this still bugs sometimes though). This means it will go through. The only way to get rid of the owl is by killing it. The Owl has 800 hitpoints and will also detonate if it collides with a skeleton from black Magic or a Naga Siren from gem:Ice. the owl will render immobilized if Ancient starts his Ultimate while it is still alive. 'Wither' There are two types of Wither randomly casted: #Ancient channels overs 5 seconds indicated by green lights surounding him. After 5 seconds he will deal low damage in 300 aoe and also remove all buffs. Units out of that area will get silenced and unable to attack for x seconds. #The Ancient Spirit releases a quickly expanding seal that will explode after a few seconds.Players within it's range will get silenced and unable to attack for x seconds. 'Spirit Wake' Turns all remaining forest spirits on the battlefield into little fast traveling light orbs. They are similar to those from Light's Enlightment ability however they will be absorbed for 1000 damage each by a player that touches them. Orbs will explode in a small aoe if they touch the edges of the battlefield 'Omega X' Spawns three light drenched orbs of around 300aoe around the Ancient Spirit in a triangular way.After 2,5seconds each of those orbs will splitt up in many little orbs from spirit awake. Players standing within those areas will absorb them immediatly and die from the additive damage that will ignore D. 'Infinity Status - NaturesPact' The Ancient Spirit teleports into the middle circle of power (letal burst damage remember Teleport) small green owls start continually spawning from the forest at the borders of the battlefield.They will proceed to flight towards the Boss at medium travel speed. if they reach the Boss they will annihilate in an exploding Global Nova each dealing 1000 damage to all players alive. It is possible to use Protective D Abilities, however it will only reduce the damage received to 500. Thus those owls must be killed of before they reach the Ancient Spirit. The Owls have 50 hitpoints each and no Armour Reduction or Affinity.Total Amount of 13 owls. 'Special Move - Ancient's Immortality and Ranged Weakendstate' Likewise Varanel the Shadow the Ancient Spirit is immortal. Dropping his life to Zero will just result in an instant 2000 hitpoints heal. After around 1:30 minute ongoing fight the Ancient is able to randomly call forth 4 gigantic roots in each corner with 1000hp each.The Boss will refrain from casting the next 10 seconds.The roots will dissapear after those 10 seconds and the Ancient Spirit will receive a 2000 hitpoint heal. If you kill those roots in time however the ancient will evoke a counterable spell a few seconds after the last root has been killed. If countered the Ancient Spirit will enter Weakendstate.He will not attack or move or cast spells. However he will spawn a number of forest spirits with increased hitpoints of 750. During the next 10 seconds you will be able to kill the ancient spirit. If you fail the fight will just resume and the Ancient Spirit will receive a 2000 hp heal.The game will end if you kill him on Easy, on Moderate + however he will revive in his Melee Form 'Melee Ancient Moderate+ ' 'Overview' 'Abilities' 'Infinity Status - NaturesPact' 'Special Move- Ancient's Immortality and Melee Weakendstate' 'Lore'